S&M
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: Mercedes may have been bad, but she was perfectly good at it. Rated M for smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! Just to let you know, this is our first attempt at official proper smut so sorry if it's crap! There's no specific plot as such, it's just times when Sam and Mercedes decide to get their smexy time on ;) so with that said, we hope you enjoy 'Fifty Shades Of Samcedes'! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...Mercedes, I-" Sam was cut off by the sight that he was met with upon entering the bedroom that he shared with Mercedes. The lights were dimmed to a soft glow, an underlying tone of vanilla could be detected and Mercedes was at the center of it all. Her hair was lightly tousled, a fresh coating of red lipstick on and the whole look was completed by a black silk nightie with a small red bow in the center. Unable to take his eyes off her, he couldn't help but notice a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs in his peripheral vision as well as a new bottle of lube and condoms.

"Um..."

Mercedes giggled as Sam shuffled his way to the bed, transfixed on the sight before him. As he sat down, Mercedes crawled towards him and kissed him, her teeth lightly nibbling the skin, which she cooled by tracing her tongue across the area. Okay, Sam was _definitely _getting aroused and it wasn't just his mind saying that.

He groaned softly, taking off his zip up and shoes, allowing Mercedes to sneak a hand up his shirt, tweaking his nipples slightly all the while kissing him. Sam's tongue daringly entered her mouth as one hand ran through her hair, the other resting on her hip. Grinning in between the kiss, he rolled his hips upwards,making Mercedes' eyes grow darker.

"Wow, we _are_ ready, aren't we?" she purred, moving her hand away from Sam's chest and down to his crotch, her fingers pinging the waistline of his boxers.

Sam nodded, the material of his jeans becoming more strained by the second, making Mercedes raise an amused eyebrow before taking her hands away from his body, much to his disappointment. His body ached for her touch and to be denied only made the want stronger.

Slowly, she took off his shirt,still kissing him,her fingers stroking the back of his neck - one of his major turn on spots. As she did so, Sam gasped, biting his lip to stop him groaning out loud. Why shouldn't he? They were home alone and considering they lived in an apartment, the walls seemed pretty thick. They hadn't had anyone banging on the wall at three in the morning as of yet so he could only assume they were okay.

As her lips once more moved to Sam's, she could feel his desire pressing against her stomach and smiled coyly. Giving a teasing wink, she shuffled off Sam's jeans so that only a layer of material was all that separated them.

Sam watched intently as Mercedes' fingers traced the outline of his erection, musing on what to do next. He decided he was to make the next move so without warning, he began to bunch up her nightie, nuzzling her neck as he did so,lightly nibbling the skin.

Mercedes inhaled sharply,making Sam look at her in concern.

"You okay,Mercy? We can stop if you want to." he offered, reluctantly pulling away from her embrace. Hell, stopping the last thing he wanted to do was stop! He could feel his dick whining for him to carry on but he would rather pull away and not have sex to make his girlfriend comfortable than to pressure her into sex and feel crap the next day. Besides, he had a stash of magazines that Mercedes didn't know about that he could always use. Just wait until she was asleep and he could lock himself in the bathroom for a bit.

The young woman merely rolled her eyes smirking. It was so cute how he would always be on the look out for her, making sure that she was okay whenever they tried out something new and would worry if she made the slightest whimper.

Still smirking, she pressed her body against Sam's, slowly rocking her hips against his crotch, catching him by surprise as she slipped a hand past the waistband of his boxers,squeezing the head experimentally. Sam swore under his breath "Fuck." he gasped, his eyes widening. Knowing what he wanted, Mercedes was quick to back away, planning to make him beg for her touch.

"Mercedes,what you doing?" Sam questioned, frowning as she lay on the bed and began to inspect her nails.

She turned her head towards him, smiling knowingly. Now was where the fun began.

* * *

Sam shuddered in pleasure. He had no clue what Mercedes was doing to him because once she had inspected her nails, she had come at him with a bandana and some handcuffs and said their safe word was 'pineapple'.

All he knew was that his dick was twitching, he was struggling not to cum and that he was naked.

"Well Samuel, you have been a naughty boy,haven't you?" Mercedes mused, enjoying the control the fact that she could reduce him to a quivering wreck within five minutes.

"Uhuh." was all he could muster as the bandana was whipped away from his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before gulping as he saw his girlfriend lying in the position she knew he loved most. He could see every curve and every stretch mark and to him, that made her even more beautiful.

"Cedes..." he breathed, closing his eyes as Mercedes crawled over and placed the condom on him. He didn't need to be told what to do next and after a quick application of lube, he was on top of the woman he loved, eager to gain access. The small nod of confirmation was all Sam needed,before diving under the covers with a mischievous grin, taking Mercedes along with him.

* * *

The next morning Mercedes awoke to find Sam's hands wrapped around her middle, his mouth partially open, making him snore a little. She giggled, stroking the bangs out of his eyes.

"Morning." she whispered, her face softening as Sam slowly roused out of his sleep.

"Cede? Why 'my naked?" he mumbled, yawning as he gained his bearings in his half asleep state.

What happened last night? As his brain registered that it was open for business, he began to remember more details. Looking over to his left, he let out a soft chuckle as he spotted a can of whipped cream as well as the fluffy handcuffs and what looked like a vibrator and a cock ring. He remembered Mercedes looking beautiful as always, whipped cream being licked off his body which resulted in her being a _lot _more daring than usual and being held against his own will yet being strangely aroused by it all.

"You seriously don't remember?" she questioned, looking at him in amusement. Sam semi nodded, grinning as he remembered more.

"You up for toast?"

"I'm good." he shrugged,biting his lip as he saw the curve of her ass through the pyjama material.

"But I am up for another round."

Mercedes slowly turned around as she heard that,her smile widening by the second. Maybe one more round wouldn't hurt after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everyone! This chapter is one of those 'five times they didn't and the one time they did' type of ones except a lot shorter and they actually don't do the 'did' aspect. The first one is when Sam meets his future father in law for the first time "..and that kids, is how I met your Grandpa!", the second one is a possible spoiler thingy for the 'Old Dog, New Tricks' episode. We know Samcedes get a dog, this is just our take on it. Our idea is that McConaughey is this demented Jack Russell with a torn ear and will bark at anything that even moves, which does have a huge effect on their sex life. The third one was just a fun one I thought of sometime last week and the same goes for the last one. We're back at college this week so I wouldn't expect an update for a while but who knows? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...'Cede..." Sam panted,closing his mouth around every bit of flesh that he could get hold of. All he wanted to do was rip Mercedes' clothes off and fuck her senseless but he seeing as how he was brought up to be a gentleman to the ladies, he'd carefully take her clothes off then fuck her senseless.

"S-Sam." Mercedes mumbled,squirming as she got more aroused. She could already feel her stomach slowly uncoiling and they hadn't even done much yet."W-wait..." she suddenly announced, pushing him off. "I..have to tell you something."

Sam paused, looking confused. What was there to say? She wasn't pregnant since they hadn't had sex unless she cheated on him. Is that what she wanted to say? Because if it was that would break his heart.

Mercedes took a deep breath. "I'm a virgin." she finally confessed, looking up to Sam to see if there was any reaction. There wasn't except a sigh of relief.

"You're not pregnant!" he grinned, letting out another sigh,followed by a laugh.

"What made you think that in the first place?" the young woman questioned, confused as to where he got that idea in the first place.

Sam shook his head "Never mind. But what made you think that would bother me?"

Mercedes shrugged, letting out a soft sigh as Sam placed his hand on her back. "Look, I love you and I don't care if you're a virgin. I'm always going to love you, virgin or not." he said, kissing her full lips as they emerged into a smile.

"Thanks for this, Sam." she finally whispered,tears in her eyes.

"Not a problem 'Cede, as long as you're comfortable, then that's okay with me." Sam said, flashing her his signature slightly lopsided grin.

* * *

_1 month later_

"Ahem."

Mercedes squeaked in surprise and stopped massaging Sam through his pants as soon as she heard that. Oh no, please for the love of God, no.

Sam appeared to have realised something was wrong and searched Mercedes' face for clues.

"So. You must be Samuel?"

He could have sworn he felt his stomach drop as soon as he saw who that voice belonged to. Mercedes had warned him many times about how protective her father was when it came to her and boys.

"Yes,sir." he mumbled sheepishly as he pulled his pants up and shuffled off, his cheeks burning bright red. He went out the room and into the bathroom, all under the watchful eye of Mercedes' father. Once he was gone, Solomon Jones waited for his daughter's face to appear out of the blanket before making his move.

"Hi Dad." Mercedes squeaked, waving a few fingers at him.

"Just be careful,okay? I don't want you getting hurt." he grunted, moving out of the way as Sam made his way back to the bed.

"I know Dad." Mercedes sighed, with a slight roll of her eyes.

"That's my girl." Solomon smiled, striding out of the door, pausing just before he went through the door.

"Oh, and Sam?" he questioned, turning on his heel at the last moment with a raised eyebrow.

Sam gulped. Here it comes, the grilling he'd been waiting for.

"Yeah?"

"You do realise that if anything happens to Mercedes, you'll have me to answer to. I doubt anyone would miss you all that much."

* * *

_2 months later_

"Mercy..." Sam breathed, kissing her deeply and making her moan. It was Valentine's Day and as a surprise, Mercedes had purchased some Victoria Secrets lingerie as well as a new toy to experiment with.

"Woah, slow down big boy! We've got all night you know." she giggled teasingly, her fingers tracing the outline of the shaft through Sam's boxers.

"Well this is only the beginning." he growled with a roll of his hips. As one of his hands reached to grab the vibrator that Mercedes ordered, he couldn't help but frown as his hand grasped thin air.

Thinking nothing of it, he continued to attack Mercedes from all angles with his mouth. It wasn't until he heard a growling coming from the lounge that he realised.

"Wait there." he instructed, trying to keep as calm as he could, considering what he thought was happening.

"Sam, what's that growling?" Mercedes whispered, her eyes full of fear.

"It may not be what I think it is."

As soon as she finally realised what was going on, she was up in an instant.

"Aw, hell to the naw, Samuel! I told you, I told you!" she fumed, following him closely behind in nothing but a lacy black negligee. _  
_

Sure enough, as soon as they entered the lounge, their worst fears were confirmed. Before them stood the demented Jack Russell that Sam adopted the week before who was known as 'McConaughey' with a familiar looking fifty dollar vibrator in his mouth.

"Sam." Mercedes whispered, the anger in her voice evident.

"I'm on it." he mumbled,making his way over to McConaughey, who at that moment was using it as a chew toy, much to Mercedes' dismay."Okay buddy, drop the vibrator and nobody gets hurt." Sam coaxed, keeping his voice low as he edged closer.

As soon as he was close enough, he made a grab for the purple toy. What he hadn't expected was for the dog to move at the last second and for him to land hard on his wrist.

"Fuck!" he swore, instantly going pale.

"Shit,Sam!" Mercedes squealed,rushing over to help her boyfriend.

"Are you okay,Sam?" she cooed, wincing as she saw the state of Sam's wrist.

"Not really. I think it's sorta broken?" Sam admitted,cursing silently at the fact that the McConaughey managed to make an escape.

Mercedes let out a sigh, shaking her head. She really didn't know what to do with him sometimes.

"Come on. Let's get you to the Emergency Room."

* * *

_4 months later_

"Mercedes I-"

Kurt was cut off by the sight that was before him. All he saw was Sam and Mercedes on the bed with Mercedes' hand wrapped around Sam's cock and Sam's pants around his ankles, a slightly pained look on his face.

"Oh good God, that's a penis." he declared, not quite sure where to look.

Sam was too busy concentrating to notice that one of his friends was in the room. His breathing went shaky as he came, making him moan out loud.

"Ce...Ce...Ce..." he panted, thrusting several times into her fist for good measure. As he got his breath back, he realised Kurt was in the room, making him turn a dusky red.

"Erm...hi?"

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"Sam, that bed is gonna break any time, you have to get rid of it." Mercedes fumed, looking at his old bed in disgust.

"No it's not! It's perfectly fine." Sam grinned, wincing as the bed creaked under his weight. "See?"

Mercedes gave him a look which he knew meant 'you can't be serious'.

"Ce, it's fine! We can still get a few more years out of this thing if we wanted to." he insisted, shuffling up to allow his girlfriend to lay down next to him.

"Yeah, and that's _only_ if we use it for sleep. In which I know we're not planning to do because you know what tonight is?"

"No...what?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, stroking the outline of his face. "Our first year anniversary. I've got it all planned out." she added teasingly, lightly nibbling his lip.

"You - you have?" Sam squeaked, his eyes hopeful.

"Uh huh. Don't you worry 'bout a thing."

* * *

Later that night ,things were getting heated. Sam had Mercedes down into her underwear and was about to enter a single digit inside warm folds when they both heard it. A soft creaking followed by a loud crack and before they knew what was happening, the bed collapsed under their combined weight with one last groan.

"You were saying?" Mercedes questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Oops?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey -oh,everybody! TwinGleeks101 here and with another update! Just a note, this chapter does contain references to masturbation so if it's not your thing, then we totally understand, this sorta thing doesn't float everyone's goat. We have had an incredibly busy week this past week! Erm, we got back from a surprise birthday trip to Disneyland Paris on Saturday and we had a surprise birthday party thing on Wednesday which was our birthday then. We are now eighteen which means we are technically adults and we can now buy alcohol and vote! And Disneyland was great! We found out when we went to a Chinese buffet and according to Mum, there was a gay couple in the booth next to us and we made their night with our reaction so that was good. Not only that, but Charlotte has recently acquired The Wolf Of Wall Street on DVD. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Mercedes cast a glance around the apartment as she entered the hallway. She knew it was Sam's day off but by the looks of things, he'd gone out and taken Mc Conaughey with him. Since she knew the both of them well enough, she knew that Mc Conaughey would get himself lost and Sam would end up searching for him, only to ring her in a state of panic after an hour and the dog to show up five minutes later.

Fortunately, this gave her enough time to have some fun and get to know her newly acquired purchase. As far as she knew, Sam didn't know she masturbated and whilst she had admittedly, helped Sam with his from time to time, she couldn't bring herself to ask him the same thing. Growing up with the church and God taught her that it was a sin but how can something so good be so bad? In her opinion, if it was supposedly a sin, then everyone would have been born with tiny dinosaur arms._  
_

* * *

"What are you doing?" a voice questioned, breaking Mercedes from her concentration.

Upon noticing, she hastily pulled her hands out of her pants, along with the vibrator which was still gently buzzing,before she switched it off and chucked it under the bed with a thud.

"Nothing." she said, feeling her cheeks go red. She knew what she was doing and she knew it to be wrong but she couldn't help herself! She was always likes this the week before her period, ever since she could remember.

Sam grinned knowingly as he sat on the bed, making it creak lightly under his weight."Want me to help?" he gently asked,sneaking a hand past the material of her shirt.

Mercedes shuddered at his touch. Was Sam really asking if he could help with what was usually her special time? Glancing at his hand, she couldn't help but wince inwardly as she noticed how big his fingers were.

"I'll be careful." he reassured, noting she was looking in that direction.

"Alright."she sighed, smiling as Sam kissed her gently. She kissed him back, lying down to allow him better access to her most intimate area.

Sam started off by running a finger along the waistband of her panties, all whilst making sure that he wasn't going too fast. The last thing he wanted to do was to go too quickly and freak Mercedes out.

His green eyes interlocked with her chocolate ones as he daringly swiped a finger in between her folds. Mercedes gasped, feeling her panties become slightly damp with arousal.

"You like that?" Sam asked,feeling the muscles constrict slightly around his finger as he inserted one in.

"Uhuh." she choked, her eyes closing in bliss as he moved it around slightly, hitting that sweet spot in her body. She moaned aloud, allowing Sam to unhook her bra one handed and bunching up her shirt, before tossing both of them into the corner.

Grinning wolfishly, he took his finger out and ran it along his girlfriend's plump lips, allowing her to taste herself.

"More." she mumbled, slowly rolling her hips upwards and running her hand through his hair as he began to run his tongue along her breast, his teeth lightly nibbling the nipple.

Sam panted, feeling an erection quickly forming in his pants and why wouldn't it? He was kissing his girlfriend's boobs and she hadn't backed out yet. He shuffled Mercedes' panties off, leaving her completely naked for the first time ever in front of him.

"Wow..." he breathed, taking it all in."You're so beautiful." he finally revealed, making Mercedes duck her head in protest.

"No 'm not." the young woman mumbled again, sucking in her breath as he began to kiss her neck. "Oh...yes." she whispered, stroking the outline of Sam's underwear.

Sam gasped in a mixture of surprise and pleasure as he felt his boxers being eased off and a hand wrapping around the length, pumping loosely.

"Ce..." he croaked, pulling out a condom that was hiding underneath the pillow at the top of the bed. "Please?"

Mercedes paused, thinking this through. She was seriously turned on but will she really feel comfortable with what might possibly happen? Looking into Sam's eyes, she found herself nodding slowly, tentatively opening her legs as she did so.

As Sam prepared himself, Mercedes applied lube to the right areas on her body. She learnt from early on that it can be a lifesaver so she tried to make sure she always had some in stock, even if it was only a little. Fortunately for her, she had bought a new bottle just that week so she didn't have to worry about it running low just yet.

"You ready?" he whispered into her ear as he lined up his dick with her vagina.

"Uhuh." she responded, mentally preparing herself with what was about to happen.

Sam raised a slightly cocky eyebrow,glancing at her beauty one last time before slowly pushing himself in, making Mercedes draw in a sharp breath as he filled her nether regions.

"Oh baby..." he growled, thrusting lightly, kissing her neck as he did so.

Mercedes mewled in a mixture of pleasure and pain. It wasn't as painful as she thought it to be but at the same time, it wasn't exactly the most pleasing of experiences, either.

Sam sensed this and quickly stopped, concern etched into every crease on his face.

"Listen 'Ce, if you're uncomfortable, just say and I'll stop." he reassured, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

Mercedes shook her head, smiling as the pain dispersed slightly. Still smiling, she began to move her hips in time with his so that they were both in sync.

"I love you so much." he mumbled, rolling his hips upwards,hitting Mercedes' sweet spot.

It didn't take long for both Sam and Mercedes to feel the familiar warmth in the pit of their stomach as things got more heated. Now it was just a question of who was going to come first.

"Sam...'m - 'm gonna..." Mercedes stuttered, writhing about on the bed below him. As he kissed her breast, she could feel her orgasm travel through her body and finally reach her brain, making her moan unintentionally, some something she always found embarrassing.

Mercedes' orgasm acted as a catalyst for his own and several moments later, Sam grunted in pleasure, feeling himself spill into the condom.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." he grunted, his thrusts growing weaker with each passing second.

As he rolled himself off her, they both lay there panting, looking into each other's eyes as they calmed down.

"Wow..." Mercedes panted, resting her head on her boyfriend's chest, listening to his his heart beat wildly as he still panted.

"You're - you're pretty good." Sam admitted with a grin, making Mercedes look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he shrugged "You were."

Mercedes shook her head as she laughed to herself. He may have been a clueless dork when it came to sex, but her was _her_ clueless dork when it came to sex.

**P.S - who likes the idea of the next chapter being a sort of 'Sam can look but he can't touch' kind of thing?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, for those who have seen 'The Wolf Of Wall Street', this chapter is based off the scene where Jordon's wife finds out about the hooker named Venice and she ends up teasing him with a sort of 'look but don't touch' kind of thing, only to find out that the teddy bear that was laying around was rigged with a camera much to her dismay. Of course, this being Glee fan fiction, it's going to be played down but it's smut so who knows? One thing we forgot to mention in the last author's note is that on Wednesday, we got an awesome Frozen cake! What happened was that we thought we were getting a £5 create your own cake from Tesco's, we picked out the icing and everything and Mum said she'll pick it up on her way back from work. Later that evening, she and my sister went out to have coffee with some friends and we thought nothing of it. Fast forward to Wednesday,we found out about the party and stuff and we went to have a look at the cake we designed. Except it wasn't the cake we designed and it had Sven and Olaf on it! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...okay, thanks,Sugar." Mercedes nodded, placing the phone down back on its stand. Okay, that was it. He had officially gone too far! According to Sugar, a rather drunk Rory admitted to her that the guys had managed to club together to pay out for some hookers, with Sam being the ringleader in the plan.

She was actually surprised that it was Sam who thought of it and not Puck - it was usually him who conjured up plans like that. Sighing, she turned around as she heard the door open and Sam enter the lounge.

"Hey,babe." he grinned,pulling her in for a kiss, only to have the move denied as she turned away from him.

"Not now, Sam." she mumbled, frowning as she felt a small pulsing through her jeans. Damn Sam and his sexy ass demeanor! "So...enjoy the bachelor party?"

"Uh,yeah, it was good! Puck gambled away all his honeymoon money but..." Sam shrugged, pulling away from Mercedes' embrace.

"But to cheer him up you decided to pay out for some hookers?" she bluntly revealed, making Sam pale in an instant. "Don't lie to me Samuel, I know everything!"

"But baby..." he whined, following her around the apartment into the kitchen.

Mercedes swung around, the death glare in her eyes "Baby,baby?! After what you did I can't believe you even have the _nerve_ to call me baby!" she fumed, hitting him repeatedly round the head with her book.

"Hey! We were drunk!" he said, trying to redeem himself. "Plus she was hot and-" he realised he said the wrong thing as Mercedes hit him again

"Sam, that is someone's daughter there!" she huffed, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow,letting the book fall to the ground with a thud.

Sam sighed, running his hands across his face as he finally came to terms with the seriousness of the situation. "Okay...I get it,I'm sorry! Look I'll never do it again for as long as I live alright? Truce?"

Mercedes sighed, trying to find any trace of evidence that he was truly sorry. "Truce...for now." she added, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Sam stopped. "What do you mean for now?" he asked, his voice a low whisper.

"Not saying." she sang as she sashayed back into the lounge, her hips moving slightly more than usual. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Sam groaned as he watched Mercedes massage baby oil into her breasts. He'd never seen her do this before and when questioned, she shrugged and explained that it helped with the pain.

Mercedes smirked as she saw Sam squirm slightly on the bed with a noticeable bulge in his boxers and oiled her breasts more. "So how was the rest of the trip?" she asked nonchalantly putting on the silky black dressing gown that she knew drove Sam wild.

"Good." he squeaked, before clearing his throat. "It was good."

"Mmhm?" she mused, snuggling next to him and pulling the blanket up to her shoulders.

"Yeah." he yawned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in attempt to at least grope some boob, only to get his hand slapped away.

"Ah,ah,ah, I don't think so." she sang, giggling as Sam's face fell.

"Until I say so, you can look but you can't touch. The sooner you comply, the sooner I'll be willing to allow it, okay?" she smiled sweetly, tilting her head to one side.

"Yes'm." Sam mumbled, rolling over and buried his face into the pillow, one arm reaching for the light as he did so.

* * *

Over the next few days, Mercedes teased Sam anyway she could possibly think of. If she did the housework when he was around, she would wear extra short skirts and low cut tops, making sure to bend down as far she could to 'get rid of the dirt' and if that wasn't enough, she even pulled out her sexy French maid outfit, complete with fishnet stockings and feather duster.

If she was being honest with herself, she loved the fact that she could make him feel this way by just dressing up or denying him what she would usually give in a heartbeat. It was fun to see how far she could go before he cracked and she also enjoyed the fact that she was the one in control.

She hadn't even given an idea like this much thought until Quinn brought over Puck's copy of 'The Wolf Of Wall Street' with the recommendation that 'it's freakin' awesome, that's what it is'.

She heard everyone raving about it and it was really good, undeniably good even and whilst it was a bit too long for her liking, she still enjoyed it.

The one scene that stood out for her though was when Jordan's wife found out about a prostitute he hired the night before so as punishment, she allowed him to look at the good her body offered but when he tried to get close, he got a shoe to the face instead.

Smirking as she noticed Sam was still reading, she applied some spit to her fingers and allowed her hand to travel to her nether regions, sighing as a finger came into contact with the small bundle of nerves just above the entrance.

"Mmmh." she purred, her back arching slightly as she applied more pressure. "Oh..."

Sam looked over and his eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. She wouldn't even dare."Need help?" he asked, about to kiss her only to get a hand in the face.

Mercedes shook her head, her eyes closed and one hand reaching for her rabbit vibrator."Oh God, Sam..." she panted, pushing the head of the vibrator in,crying out as it hit the right spot.

"Fuck, Sammy baby...when did you get so big?" the young woman mumbled coherantly. "Oh...yes!"

That was the breaking point for Sam. He may have not minded Mercedes masturbating but there was no way he was being replaced with a rubber penis that vibrated at the press of a button. He began kissing her hard and long, running his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden under his thumbs much to her protests.

"S- Sam...what you doing?" she questioned, her eyes widening as he pulled the vibrator out and chucked it in the corner, only to replace it his own dick moments later. The relief that the both of them felt was overwhelming and even brought tears to Sam's eyes. Holy fuck, the relief! This was so much better than his old pillow that he would fuck on a regular basis, even more so in the past week.

Mercedes closed her eyes in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his back, moaning as he nipped her neck, sucking the skin to form a hickey.

"Th - that's good." she mumbled, gasping as he began to thrust deeply into her body. Wow, that felt good!

Sam nodded shakily, biting his lip as he felt his orgasm already creeping up on him. Usually it took him at least ten minutes but this time, they hadn't even got going and already he was going to come.

"Cedes...Cedes..."

"Just fucking cum already." she hissed in his ear, running a hand through his hair.

Sam's panting grew faster as his orgasm built up,before finally coming to a peak with a long groan."Mmmgh..." he growled, grunting as he felt muscle clamp down and Mercedes go limp in his arms.

They both rode their orgasms together, crying out each other's name in mix of pleasure and pure ecstasy,with some tangled up blanket added into the mix.

"Oh God...that was good." he mumbled, kissing her forehead repeatedly. "I promise...I'm never going to think about hookers again if I'm deprived for that long."

"Fair enought. That orgasm was totally worth it though." she mumbled sleepily, her eyes fluttering closed,slowly nodding off to sleep.

"You said it." Sam mumbled back, tiredly pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"G'night 'Cede."

"Night Sam."


End file.
